


Left Adrift

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Frustrated John, M/M, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump 2021: "I can't take it anymore"This is WHUMP -- there is NO HAPPY ENDING.  (Sorry!)
Relationships: Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Left Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump 2021: "I can't take it anymore"
> 
> This is WHUMP -- there is NO HAPPY ENDING. (Sorry!)

John went out to the pier to sulk. He'd admit it, but there was no one to talk to. Rodney was spending all his free time with Keller and he missed his friend. Who he wanted as more than a friend but he'd never admit that.

Almost to the pier, John heard breathy sounds. Damn! Now who was out there? Not wanting to have to bleach his brain later, he started to walk back.

"Rodney!" 

John stopped. It was Keller. And he didn't want to know what Rodney was doing with her on _their_ pier, calling Rodney's name that way.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he emailed General O'Neill.

_I'll take you up on that last offer, if it's still open._

At his going away party, John awkwardly explained to Teyla, "It's the military. They rotate you to new places all the time."

She smiled, sad and knowingly. "You are always welcome here. Come back soon."

Rodney groused, "Not fair! You're needed here."

_Not needed enough._ "I'll just be in the next Galaxy. Call me."

Ten months later, the SGC received Rodney's partial message. "... city over-run by Wraith. Damn you, you never should have left..."

Atlantis was never found.


End file.
